warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moth
__NOEDITSECTION__ ''I will sing you pirate songs and tell you pirate stories, ''of Wendy when she'd had her fill of Peter Pan and the other Lost Boys. created and belongs to me. please do not steal! (lowercase is purposeful, please do not edit!) ''now, Wendy never was a girl to go against her friends, ''but recall when when Hook had kidnapped her and promised '''no good end'. =M O T H= please don't steal my coding! ''surrounded then by pirates and asked to join the crew, ''The story goes she told them no, but not all tales are true! A P P E A R A N C E Moth's pelt is ragged and patchy, no longer glossy like it was before. Her fur is tawny, with gray at the tips of her ears, nose, paws, and fluffy tail. Her eyes are pale amber, but seem darker, more menacing, in the right lighting. Her underbelly and belly fluff are lighter then her main pelt colour, but still not quite pure white, more pale tawny. She is very fluffy, but her fur is mostly clotted and full of leaves and cobwebs. It can sometimes look like she's a dead cat coming straight out of the Dark Forest. There are several scars scattered all over her, a nick in her left ear, and scratches on her leg and muzzle. Darker tabby stripes paint themselves all over her fluffy fur. They are quite faint, but are plainly seen in the right lighting. ''wouldn't she rather climb the rigging and wield a cutlass bright, ''wouldn't she rather have her own sweet say o'er''' wrong and right? P E R S O N A L I T Y *cold and calculative *aloof *actually pretty nice deep inside, but that warmth has long gone *extremely loyal to Darkheart ''"your decision, girl," says Hook. '''"You think you'll pass the test?" ''the scurvy crew are sniggering, but Wendy answers, "Yes!" B A C K S T O R Y / H I S T O R Y interested in Moth's backstory? check out Moth's Requiem! Moth's story wasn't aways a tale of terror. It was actually pretty nice, at the beginning. Her mother was a kittypet, Larch, but her father, Hawk, was a rogue that lived in the forest and often told Moth and her sister, Flutter, all about it and the Clan cats that lived there. But all things change. One day, a visiting Clan cat passed by where Moth and her family were staying. When he was asked to go away, he stubbornly refused to leave, and, when Moth's dad started a little scuffle with him, slit Hawk's throat. Of course, the Clan cat hadn't meant to kill him, but what difference did that make? Moth's father was still dead. Her mother spiralled into depression, and one day, Moth and Flutter found her, dead, on the Thunderpath. This series of terrible events were too much for the two kits, and they ran away and took refuge in the forest, where Flutter got stuck in a rusty fox trap. Eventually, she got out, with Moth's help, but her hind leg was permanently crippled. Because of this, Moth had to do everything for her. Hunt, find shelter, gather herbs, this, that, Moth was tired of it. Then came the day when she met Darkheart. She was aalmost a full grown cat by now, but Flutter was still a needy, whiny kit. In the inside, at least. Moth could always admit that, even with her mangled leg, Flutter was still more graceful and pretty then her. And even though Moth never really cared about this, years of teasing from her sister resulted in a lot of self-doubt. Darkheart, however, was skilled at speaking. He never asked much from her, and she started meeting with him to hear out his plan to rule all the Clans. It made perfect sense to Moth, even if a small part of her thought it was wrong. Flutter, however, wasn't as ignorant as Moth had thought. "Where are you going?" She asked one night, just as Moth prepared to sneak of out their makeshift camp. "Oh! Er, I was going to go to the dirtplace." Moth said quickly. Flutter had narrowed her ice blue eyes. "Don't lie to me. I've seen you sneaking out of camp. Spill it." Moth bristled. "Maybe everything isn't your business!" And with that, she whirled around and ran out of the tiny camp. That night, she stayed with the other rogues at their camp, instead of going back to Flutter. She was still furious at her sister, and needed a break from her whining. The next day, Moth felt a bit better and decided to go apologize to Flutter. When they got to the camp, however, she soon scented the reek of fox in the area. Racing across the clearing, she found her sister's body, dragged and half-hidden in a yew bush. This was enough for Moth; all her loved ones had died, and she had just lost her sister because she was too self-centered to go apologize to her. But that left only one option; to join Darkheart and help him conquer the Clans. (WIP) "you set me any task, old man, and watch me see it through, ''you've never known the likes of '''piracy a girl can do!" R E L A T I O N S H I P S D A R K H E A R T very positive. T O R N very positive. C O N E positive. S W A L L O W positive. B E E C H positive/neutral. C R O W T A L O N positive/neutral. K I T E positive/neutral. P I D G E O N negative. R A B B I T T A I L very negative. N I G H T H A W K very negative. ''old Hook, bemused, set Smee to draw a contract, then and there, "survive, and you're my daughter," says he, "succeed, and you're my heir." T R I V I A * ''says Wendy then, "I'll sign, but captain, just be sure you know:'' ''break your word and it's straight to retirement or '''down to the croc you go!" Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Loners Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Work In Progress Category:Evil Category:She-Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats Category:Dark Forest Cats